Boy Crazy
by Darklight Dragons
Summary: Not all the training in the world could have prepared me for this. As spy for the Ministry. I practically throw myself into dangerous situations. I, Rose Weasley, was crazy. But boy crazy, that's a whole new level of dangerous. The worst kind.


**A/N: So.. I really don't understand why I'm writing this... Blame the Brain. **

**Anyhow, This is most definitely going to be a short story. 10 to 15 chapters at the most.  
**

**Yes it is RoseXScorpius. Duh.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to our queen, JK. Rowling.  
**

**Summary: Not all the training in the world could have prepared me for this. As spy for the Ministry. I practically throw myself into dangerous situations. I, Rose Weasley, was crazy. But boy crazy, that's a whole new level of dangerous. The worst kind.  
**

**Be sure to review! I'm not sure if I want to continue or not. What do you guys think?  
**

* * *

Chapter One: Case Closed

"Target acquired." I whispered into the mic that was in my ear.

"Follow Her." A voice crackled from the mic.

"Affirmative." With that, I clicked the mic off.

My eyes were locked on a Middle aged woman. She looked around 40 or so. Her blonde hair flowed down to her waist. She was in a flower dress with a sun hat covering most of her face. Of course, to an untrained eye, she blended in perfectly to the surroundings of London. Although, the sun hat was a bit of an over-do. Was the lady trying to look old?

But to my trained eyes, she stood out like a black spot in the middle of a white blanket. She nervously glanced around her, as if she knew I was tailing her.

The reasons why I was following her were... classified. Revealed only to members of the Ministry. Certain members of the Ministry, mind you.

I was part of the WSS. Wizard Secret Service. Lame name, right? Stolen from the Muggles, the name was probably the lamest thing in the Ministry. But it was the truth. 99.8% of the population of the Wizard World had no idea such a branch existed. We were there to keep it that way. Among other things as well.

Right now, I was on the tail of Wisteria Boot, wife of Terry Boot. A Friend of my mothers during her school years.

Wisteria was accused of being involved with the Death Eaters, supporters of Voldemort. Terry was furious, his wife accused of being involved with the supporters of you-know-who. Most people still refused to say his name. Taboo, they called it. What a load of dragon dung.

So, here I was, on her tail, trying to prove Terry was right. Our director, Daphne Greengrass, who I shall elaborate on later, was very confused. A Boot involved with the Death Eaters? Rubbish.

That's how I got here. Tailing Wisteria.

During short time when I was shifting through my thoughts, Wisteria had disappeared around a corner. Cursing myself for letting her get out of my sight, I rushed around the corner. Breathing a sigh of relief, Wisteria was talking to a newspaper boy. Actually, it was a boy who ran the newspaper stand. Same difference really.

Straining to listen, I only caught snippets of their conversation.

".. Someone is following me..."

"Relax, Wisty... No one suspects anything..."

"I'm being... For helping... Death Eaters!"

"Just a little bit more... We're almost..."

"I don't think I can... Quit."

"NO. You... Now... Everything is about to..."

Wisteria's face whitened and she started trembling. I suddenly knew that if Wisteria was helping the Death Eaters, it wasn't of her own free will. Someone was forcing her.

Clicking on my mic, I hissed-whispered into it. "Daph, I need the authorities. Back up, whatever, Now."

"Got it." Was her reply.

Clicking on the record button on my ear mic, (They have really some amazing functions. James likes to use the laser-beam one.) and without backup in sight, I marched right over there.

Time to test my improv skills.

"The gig is up guys." I said, flashing them a cool look. At least, I hope it was a cool look and not some weak glance.

Wisteria promptly burst into tears. "I-I didn't mean to!" She sobbed. "I was bribed and threatened!"

The newspaper boy glared at her. And me. "You can't prove anything." He growled.

I stared at him. He had dark hair that shone underneath the sunlight. His eyes were pitch black- You could almost drown in them. His teeth were movie-star white. He could have been a real heartthrob. Except for one tiny detail.

He was evil. One look and you would know. His face was twisted in hatred and anger. His eyes gleamed madness.

For the first time in the 2 years I had worked this job, I felt truly afraid. This guy could easily kill me. Every aspect of him showed it. His face, his posture, and his glare.

Steeling myself, I gave a cold look at him. "Tell that to the Recorder." I smirked, waving around a muggle device that was absolutely useless. Much less record a conversation from 30 feet away. No, that was for the ear mic to do. But, he needn't know that.

He snarled. I swear this guy was part animal. "To Hell with you, Weasley!"

Wait, What?

How did he know I was a Weasley? You could guess by my flaming red hair, but other Wizard families had red hair. Not just the Weasley's. Could he.. know me?

My smirk must have vanished, and been replaced by a shocked look, because the guys grinned. It was a stunning grin, I have to admit, but it was evil. Just like the rest of him.

"Oh yes. I know who you are. I know you're whole family. If you know whats good for you, I would stay out of other people's business." He threatened.

That made me mad. "You can't threaten me. If I remember correctly, and I do. I have the evidence to send you to Azkaban!" I snapped.

Fear flitted across his face. Even just for a second. But I saw it.

I nodded, smug. "You could stay for for 10 years, from what evidence I have gathered. Maybe another 5 for threatening a Ministry Official." Of course, they wouldn't do that. But again, he didn't need to know that.

"15 years?" He choked.

Wisteria, who as still been crying all this time, burst into a new wave of tears.

"Got that right. So you might just want to confess right now. I could shave maybe 3 years off." I offered, casually.

I hoped I could bait this guy. In fact, I didn't have any evidence what so ever. I couldn't send him to Azkaban with this. I could barely afford for him to receive an inquiry.

The man glared daggers at me. "I admit nothing!" He snarled. Again with the Animal thing.

I was starting to lose hope. I couldn't get a single thing out of this guy.

"It's him!" Wisteria suddenly shrieked.

I turned on her, remembering that she knew something about this too.

"Shut it, You old cow!" The guy roared.

"He's trying to bring the supporters of You-Know-Who back!" She cried. "And he's been threatening to kill Terry if I didn't help him!" She sobbed, even harder than ever.

"You filthy lying whore." The guy spat. "I'd sleep with one eye open at night, now sweetie." He hissed.

Wisteria's eyes widened. She started to wail.

"That's enough." I commanded. "You've just sentenced yourself to at least 7 years in Azkaban."

He turned to me. "You said that you could shave off 3 years if I admitted. She just did it for me." He tried to salvage something out of this.

I smirked at him.

"YOU!" He screamed. "You dirty lying cheater!"

"Actually, She did a job well done." A new voice came from the shadows.

Emerging, Daphne Greengrass, head of the WSS, smiled at me. "Well done, Agent. Men, arrest him." She pointed at the newspaper guy. "As for her," She turned to Wisteria, "She will be held for inquiry."

Wisteria froze. "Inquiry?" She hiccuped.

"We'll see how you played your part. If you had nothing to do with this, and are completely innocent, then you have nothing to fear." Daphne said.

Wisteria sent a fearful glance in my direction.

I was almost certain Wisteria was innocent. She probably had nothing to do with this. She would be free in no time. Especially since she and her husband had been threatened.

Winking at her, I smiled, hoping to reassure her. It did the job. Wisteria relaxed a bit and allowed herself to be lead after the men dragging the newspaper guy along.

"That was certainly some good acting back there." Daphne complimented me.

Beaming, I replied, "I try."

Nodding at me, Daphne watched her men disapparate with the crook and Wisteria.

"You think she's innocent?" Daphne asked, switching to a different topic.

"Did you see her?" I joked.

Daphne grinned, "I suppose you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Don't push it, Weasley." Daphne smirked.

Daphne Greengrass was certainly a piece of work. She went to school with my Mum and Dad. Not that they were friends. Far from it. Daphne was a Slytherin, while my parents were Gryffindors. Everyone assumed she would go down the 'Dark' path. Instead, after the battle of Hogwarts, she completely switched sides.

Daphne never talked about why there was a sudden change in her. Whatever it was, it caused to her work at the Minstry, and eventually start the branch of the WSS. She was shunned by the Greengrass family. They absolutely refused to talk to her anymore. No one knows why, maybe it had something to do with her switching sides.

Overall, Daphne Greengrass's past and present is shrouded in mystery. But one thing is clear: Do not, and I repeat not, mess with her. She's still the head of the Wizard Secret Service.

"Well, I'd say that this case is solved right?" I asked. "Or is there more to it?"

Daphne didn't answer.

"Daph?" I questioned, turning to look at her.

She was frowning. "I don't think that's the last of it. Actually, I'm pretty sure that we can say it's just the beginning."

She also likes to speak in riddles.

I glanced at her. "Do you how that is?" I suddenly asked. I don't know where that question came from. It just came out.

Daphne didn't say anything for a long time. We stood there in a sort of awkward silence for what seemed like forever.

"Case closed, Agent Weasley." Daphne finally spoke, her tone indifferent and cold. Then she disapparated.

I stared at the spot where she disappareated.

"Right." I whispered to myself. "Right."

_Case closed._


End file.
